


EXO || Bottom Sehun

by yaoi801senpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Oh Sehun, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Oh Sehun, S&M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi801senpai/pseuds/yaoi801senpai
Summary: It's all in the title, folks ;)Since I feel as though there isn't enough bottom Sehun, in my opinion, I'll be doing everyone a favor to those who think he is a sub as well.All members will be paired up with Sehun.Involves:•Smut•Lemon•Fluff•Angst•Possible trigger warningsThose are the major ones but they're not limited by a long shot.Enjoy <3





	1. Accidental Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Chanhun/Seyeol

Sehun is first greeted with this bizarre and throbbing headache the moment he catches sight of daylight.

He groans and buries his face into the pillow in hopes of hiding. But to no avail, sleep just doesn't come back to him anymore.

The second thing he feels is the shallow pain on his lower back.

Shifting in his spot, he places a hand on his hip and winces when it slightly stings.

Getting up was always the hardest part of a hang over. But the worst part? It was waking up naked next to a stranger in some fancy hotel room.

Adding fuel to the fire, he doesn't even recall a single memory of the previous night. It's all a haze, really.

Sat up on the bed, Sehun scratches his head and blinks the grogginess away. The room was quite a mess with clothes scattered all over the floor and parts of the bed sheets crumpled, seemingly stained with dried cum.

"Oh God," he whispers to himself.

As he tried to leave the lump of body beside him, it suddenly began to move, followed with a deep hum.

Once the stranger finally turns around, Sehun was met with a very handsome face. His heart literally jumped from how attractive the guy was. He could not have been older than him by a lot.

Sehun's eyes never leave the man's face as he observes the soft yet stern features of his cheek bones and chin.

That's when brown orbs are suddenly staring back at his. It takes a solid five seconds for Sehun to snap out of his daze and finally function.

"Good morning."

Wow, his voice was certainly raspy in the morning. And don't even get him started with the adorable smile with a dimple on one side.

Not knowing what to respond, he reciprocates the greeting. "Good morning?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I think so..?" This was going to be tough explaining. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything of what happened prior."

"Really?" The guy is obviously crest fallen but Sehun makes no comment on it.

"Yeah..." he was so drunk last night. He couldn't even tell what was up from down. Random thoughts usually occupied his mind, like what if Soy Milk was introducing itself but in Spanish?

Okay, maybe he still wondered.

The other is speechless and opens his mouth, but then closes it with a sigh and furrowed brows. "Where do I start? Right!" He sits up, too, and turns his entire body so he's facing Sehun. "As of last night, we're engaged!"

Sehun blinks stupidly and continues to stare at the other. "Did you just say engaged or was my ears acting up?"

"I said it."

It takes a couple of seconds for Sehun to wrap his brain around the words. Suddenly he's gasping loudly. "Engaged!? We-" he points from his self to the other. "We are married?!"

"Yeah. Look at the wedding rings we bought last night." The guy brings out a hand and shows off the a gold ring. "It even has our initials," he slips it off and shows the inside of the ring.

And true to his words, there lay the engravings of S ♡ C.

He goes to touch it but then he also sees the gold band around his left ring finger. Gaping, Sehun slips the ring off and reads the letters of C ♡ S.

"Please tell me you at least remember my name."

"Uhm..." he rubs his temples and thinks hard. A few flashbacks play in his head but they're all broken scenes. That's when a very specific memory comes to mind. He's panting and moaning while his arms are wrapped around his... husband. His face is above his and it's contorted in pleasure.

'Chanyeol! Right there! F-faster, Chanyeol!' Nails are dug and scraped along the shoulder blades of said husband.

Shaking his head, Sehun feels his cheeks heat up. The quick memory was very intimate and hardcore.

"Chanyeol," he speaks. "Your name is Chanyeol."

"You remembered!" His face brightens up like a Christmas tree, and it makes Sehun's stomach do flips.

Why did he marry him? He must've had a reason in doing so to take such a huge leap. Never in his life would he have expected to marry a man he met one night in a club. Ugh, he's wishing he never drank so much.

Wait. Wasn't Johnny also accompanying him? Where the hell is he, anyways?

"I hope this doesn't sound rude, but I think I have to go." That in itself already sounded like a terrible way of putting it. And by how Chanyeol's smile falls, it clearly hurt him. Sehun doesn't want to be the reason for that frown, but he just needs a moment to collect himself.

As he gets up and gathers his clothes, he puts them on hastily. "Where's my keys? Where the hell is my wallet???" He mumbles under his breath.

"Sehun." Chanyeol calls him with such a sweet and loving tone. "I think you left all your important stuff with your friend."

Perplexed, he exhales. "Do you mind if I borrow your phone to make a quick call?"

"Of course."

Chanyeol hands him the phone and he bows, grateful. He steps out into the balcony and wraps his arm around himself when he feels the icy wind. Dialing Johnny's number, he waits a few seconds until it's picked up.

"Hello?"

"Johnny?"

"Sehun? Finally you called. It's already ten. I was starting to get worried when you left with that guy."

"Long story, actually. Meet me at the diner we ate at the other day."

They ended their conversation with the causal 'take care' and 'goodbye'.

The door behind him opens and suddenly warm arms circle around his waist. Sehun jumps a little at first before he's pulled backwards onto a hard chest.

Chanyeol's expanse stretches over Sehun's backside as the radiating heat causes another one to curl over his nape.

A soft breath is blown against the latter's neck, goosebumps crawling skin.

"Chanyeol..?" 

"I know this is all sudden, and I know that you're confused and I'm crazy, but I just met you last night and I think I had fallen head over heels for you already."

"We don't even know each other," Sehun whispers, as if saying any louder would make it true. 

"Then let's get to know one another." He presses his nose into the crook of Sehun's neck and inhales his scent. He then mumbles against his skin, "my name is Park Chanyeol, 26, and I'm married to a man I knew for only four hours."

Sehun giggles and wonders if he should follow along or push the other way because, this was crazy.

But he huffed while placing his hands onto Chanyeol's. "And I'm Oh Sehun, 25, the man who married a man I had just met, let alone barely recalled." 

It's left off in a comfortable silence as they both peer out into the distance. The fresh breeze whips by past them in refreshing breaths.

Honestly, this was the first time Sehun truly felt cherished. And that was odd.

Of course he had Johnny, his parents, and Vivi to be the love in his life. Relationships never really worked out for him because the person would only ever go after his appearance. It was their loss, anyways.

But Chanyeol? Chanyeol, he managed to make his heart jump with the smallest of things. The sincerity in his voice really made Sehun swoon.

But they had gotten engaged in one night. Again, that was something Sehun never imagined would happen.

Chanyeol seemed pretty sure about his plans of wanting to get to know Sehun. Now, it was all up to him to make the final decision. 

Twirling around, Sehun shifts his position so he can face the older. They're close to each other --he realised-- and it does these weird effecs to his stomach.

Noses only inches apart, he notices how he has to slightly arch his neck to gaze at Chanyeol's eyes.

"One night stands never last."

His eyes landed on a pair of lip that was tinted cherry.

"Do you believe we are?"

A pause. He did try to sneak out when he woke up.

As Sehun went to open his mouth, a loud gurgling sound broke the atmosphere peace. Embarrassed, Sehun tried to shove Chanyeol away with a palm against his chest, but his hold on Sehun's waist didn't budge.

Instead, Chanyeol blinked and smiled ever so kindly. "I ordered room service while you were calling. How about you shower, and by the time you get out, the food will have already arrived. We'll discuss after our stomachs are filled with something."

"Actually, I have to-"

"And I'm not taking no for an answer. At least eat something before you go." His eyes are pleading yet accepting. As if he'll agree in Sehun leaving, but he'll break the moment he disappears.

Heart wrenching, the younger quietly nods his head, too weak to say no to that trembling frown.

And so he hops in the shower, thankful that he's cleaned of sex.

Once Sehun is dressed up and out of the shower, he spots Chanyeol placing the cart of food near the couch and coffee table.

"Smells good. What's for breakfast?"

"There's a lot to choose from," Chanyeol says as he scans the different food. Some crepes, waffles, pancakes, toast, eggs, and all that delicious stuff.

He sits himself down on a couch and grabs a plate of some food. Chanyeol follows along and sits across from him, bangs hovering above his eyelids.

"So, what do you do for a living, Chanyeol?"

"Me? I work as a... um..." he pauses and the younger waits. Quite odd how he has to hesitate about something he does. "I work at a company?"

"You sure about that?" Sehun arches his brow.

"Yes. I work at a company." He sounds as if he's trying to not only convince Sehun, but himself. "You?"

"A veterinary."

"That's so cute! I remember you showing pictures of your dog. Vivi, was it?"

"Yeah."

Sehun watches how the cute dimple appears on Chanyeol's left cheek. Everytime his lips are lifted, a pleasant surprise is shown. His beautiful teeth and the indent on cheek.

Light sparkles in his eyes.

He's gotta admit that Chanyeol is very cute.

"Why did you decide to marry me?" The question comes out blurted and out of nowhere. Sehun mentally scolds himself about it being too bold. But he's curious.

The food that was about to enter Chanyeol's mouth is set down along with the plate and fork.

"To be honest, alcohol played a role in it." He sees how Sehun grimaces but then immediately shakes his head. "No! It helped in me working out the courage to propose!" 

"Then why?"

"You drew me in. At first, I was fascinated by you. And then I talked to you. Although you were tipsy, you still had a sense of caution enact. Like you would bite anyone's head off if they dared to push too far. Instead, however, you just pulled me right in. In doing so, you showed me that it didn't matter about a person's status. Rather, it was their personality that made them all the more beautiful."

Damn, every word that spilled out of that man's mouth was poetry. A song.

How was Sehun not supposed to fall for that?

"You know what the first thing it was that you said to me?"

"What?" Sehun hoped it was nice.

"I approached you and the first thing you said was, "being single is fun. It's working out way better than I thought. So maybe I should marry myself". And I laughed because you seemed so serious about it. That's when you asked me if I wanted to marry you. But I thought it was insane, so like a normal person, I turned it down. Obviously it changed later on, seeing as where we are."

He went on saying how Sehun had shrugged and told himself reasons why he was single, one of them being because he had just popped a big question out of his ass.

Weirdly enough, Chanyeol didn't run when Sehun jumped the gun on him.

It all sounded as if it was Sehun who fell in love first. Maybe so. Because as Chanyeol continued to ramble on, the younger didn't mind.

In fact, he wanted to hear more. His story, his voice, and how his Adam's apple moved.

Shit. He's totally whipped.

By the end of their breakfast, the total time Sehun has spent in the morning after waking up has only been two hours.

Sehun married Chanyeol in a time phase of knowing him for four hours at the club and now he had only two hours of making the craziest choice.

Chanyeol was still talking about how Sehun made him feel, cheeks flushing.

Hushing him, Sehun grins.

"About the marriage," at a terrible timing, Chanyeol's phone rings. He apologizes quietly before checking the number. His eyes widen by a fraction as he excuses himself to take the call.

Sighing, Sehun feels his heart flutter. He's officially lost it.

After a couple of minutes, Chanyeol reappears from the room with a sullen expression and a dashing suit on. "I have to go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, some business matters came up."

For many reasons, Sehun's heart sinks. "Is this a one night stand?" He questions back.

The hurt on Chanyeol's face causes Sehun's chest to tighten.

"No. Of course not. Sehun, this has meant more to me than it ever has. And as of this moment, you're my husband. After all, I chose you."

He cups Sehun's cheeks and kisses him. It's sweet and not rough whatsoever. Chanyeol pulls away first and stares into the younger's dark orbs. "I left my phone number on the front desk of the hotel with my name. If you decide that you want to end this, then you can ignore it. But if you believe that this will work, you give me a call."

Sehun doesn't respond as Chanyeol is already out the door.

Whirls of emotions stir inside him. With one last exhale, he grabs his belongings and follows out the door.

When he's on the first floor, he stops to stare at the counter.

His brain instructs him to walk right out the door, but his heart says to give it a chance. So he does.

¤×¤×¤

"You got married!?"

"Yes, Johnny. Now can you not yell so loud?" 

"I'm sorry, but you are engaged! How can I be calm about it???" He continues to analyze the expensive ring. "This has to be at least two hundred."

Half an hour ago, Sehun met up with Johnny at the diner. Now they were at their apartment they shared together.

They thought that rent would be much easier.

"What's his name?" Johnny asks.

"He said Park Chanyeol."

Abruptly, Johnny chokes on air and starts coughing while hitting his chest.

"As in the Park Chanyeol?"

"I don't know? Isn't there more than one?"

"Unless we're talking about the multibillionaire Park Chanyeol!"

"That's ludicrous," Sehun scoffs. Even if he's never been up to date with rich people, he doesn't care.

"Yeah, you're right. Why would someone as handsome and wealthy as him go to a club and recklessly marry you?"

"Hey." He growled. "Anyways, I think I'm going nuts. I have his phone number because I thought about actually being his husband."

"Oh, daddy," Johnny gapes. "This is weird. Our Sehun has finally grown up, hasn't he? But are you sure about this? Isn't it a little too soon?"

"That's exactly what I thought. But, Johnny. Chanyeol makes me all mushy inside. He's kind, bright, tall, handsome, and I think that I already fell for him when I was drunk. The last time I felt this way about anyone was in-"

"High school," Johnny finished, breathless. "He broke you, though."

"True... But I got over that a long time ago. I guess I'm just ready to finally settle down with someone."

"And are you a hundred percent sure that this Chanyeol feels the same way?"

"I could see it by the stars in his eyes. He meant every word like an oath."

Johnny pressed his lips into a thin line. "Okay. I only want to make sure that he's the real deal. When will you be calling him?"

"Great question."

Johnny rolls his eyes.

Approximately a week had passed since the incident. Sehun didn't want to seem desperate, so he waited. Johnny thinks that Sehun is just scared.

At the animal clinic, aka Sehun's work, Johnny came in for the older's lunch break. Everyone at the job knew the younger. Even the animals that came regularly for check-ups.

"I brought Subway," Johnny shook the bags in his hands.

"I'm starved."

"Sehun, when people address you by your surname, do you tell them it's an Oh or a Park?"

"Um, an Oh. Why?"

"Just wondering. God, maybe I should get married, too."

"Well, you have Mark. Why don't you just get on one knee and say something cheesy like, "want to make a gay name? It starts with my surname and your name," or something like that?"

"Jesus, Sehun. You've been on too much social media lately."

"Shut up," he scowls when Johnny barks out a laughter.

"Anyways, coincidentally, that wealthy CEO Park Chanyeol was discovered to have gotten engaged as well. Isn't that ironic?"

"Sure," Sehun says half listening while half unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite of it.

"Look." 

Flashing his phone out, Sehun glances at the screen before he spits out the food. Johnny shouts at how disgusting and unsanitary it is.

"Where'd you get that picture..?"

"What do you mean? I told you that he's the  rich guy with the same name as your husband. See." He clicks on images for the name of Park Chanyeol. And that's him, all right.

Just then, their front door chims.

Another one of their worker is already assisting.

"Sehun?" his coworker calls, voice shaky. "A man is asking for you."

Sehun blinks away the shock before he slowly stands up and walks down the halls.

Once he comes into full view, he halts all movement.

Big ears, one side dimple, and a very sheepish grin.

Standing in front of the counter with a black suit and grey trench coat is none other than Chanyeol.

"Hey," he says, because Sehun is too surprised to react. "I know I said I'd let you go if you didn't call me back, but I stubbornly waited like a dog did for its owner. That's when I came to a conclusion that I could not let it end like this. I would not let it end like this."

"And you've found me. What now?" Sehun's heart thundered in his chest.

He pauses and stutters on his words, "what now? I did not come prepared for this. Even if I'll be devastated, I understand if you don't want to be married to me." Chanyeol was genuinely nervous and truthful.

So, Sehun stepped out from behind the counter and held onto Chanyeol's shaking hands.

"Being single is fun as well as being married to myself. But what's the point if the engravings of my ring doesn't start with a C and end with a S."

"You-you mean..."

"Yes. I'll marry you, Chanyeol."

Beaming, Chanyeol swoops in and presses his lips against Sehun's. Head tilted, Sehun melts into his touches. The older is firmly pushed against the younger, knuckles turning white from the grip.

But then he pulls away because he remembers that his coworker is still there. She swallows before she rushes away.

"You didn't tell me that you were the CEO to a company," Sehun points a finger at Chanyeol's chest.

"I said it was business management. Or company."

Sehun glared as the older gulped. He sighed. "How is this going to work?"

"We'll make it work." There was so much confidence and determination that there held no room for doubt.

If he was famous, why would he have chosen Sehun? He understands that Chanyeol wouldn't sell himself like this. And the older needed to know that Sehun wouldn't, either.

"I didn't know who you were until a few minutes ago."

"I know."

"I wouldn't have cared if you weren't wealthy."

"I know."

They held each other, not wanting to let go when they've been separated long enough already. But this was just the beginning. 

"Holy hell..." Johnny watched.

And the couple laughed.

"I believe we'll make this work," Sehun muttered and nuzzled against Chanyeol.

 

A/N: I was not expecting this chapter to exceed over 3k worth of words. It's just that plot, plot, plot.

Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	2. Let's Be Idiots Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sebaek/Baekhun

Great. What a terrific way of going to the hospital.

If anyone were to ask Sehun how he ended up snapping his right thumb, he definitely wasn't going to say that it happened while playing a very intense game of Mario Cart with Jongin.

His pride wouldn't allow him to live if anyone ever found out.

Instead, he'll just say something fake like how he injured it by doing a hundred push ups with his thumbs. Wait-

That sounded kind of idiotic, too.

"Hey, how's the thumb?" Jongin asks as he sits next to him.

Sehun loves how instead of his best friend straight up laughing at his face, he's comforting him. After all, he was partly to blame.

They were currently in the hospital waiting room.

"I mean, it's burning like crazy and hella swollen, but I'll survive."

"That's good. I'm going to sign some papers so a doctor can patch you up," Jongin gestures with a thumb sticking out and pointing behind him towards the counter. He's not sure if it's meant to mock him.

"Okay. I'll just be here."

Jongin nods before leaving Sehun alone. The younger sighs and leans forward, elbows resting on his knees.

The seat besides him is suddenly occupied when someone sits down.

"I'll be back with some medical aide." A lady says as she heads off to the counter.

As for the other male, Sehun can make out from the corner of his eyes how he has his hands clasped loosely around his nose.

Curious, Sehun turns his head to make conversation. "Broken nose?"

And he gains the other's attention. "Yeah." His eyes lower and he sees how Sehun is cupping a finger. "Broken thumb?"

"Yep," Sehun purses his lip into a thin line.

Right now he was feeling lonely. With his best friend gone and his injury hurting like hell, he needed a good distraction. He just wasn't sure the other wanted it as well.

"Hey, do you mind talking to me?" The stranger asks, and it takes Sehun by surprise because he was thinking the exact same thing. "My nose hurts and I need some comfort."

 He was just like Sehun. They both needed someone to be there.

"Sure. How did you end up breaking your nose?"

The other lightly chuckles. "Funny story, actually. Although it's quite dumb, I have this odd feeling that you wouldn't mind."

Been there, done that. He can totally understand.

"So I have this little nephew who is a toddler. I was playing the game of 'got your nose', but the brat had other ideas. Out of nowhere, his fist came smack down against my nose and it was apparently hard enough to fracture it."

Sehun stared wide eyed as he told his story. And all he thought was how ridiculous it was. Just as bad as his.

"Oh no. I know that face. You're judging me, aren't you?"

"What? No... Okay, maybe a little but my story is stupid as well."

Shifting in his seat, the guy blinks with expectant eyes.

"Me and my best friend were playing an intense match of Mario Kart until I snapped my thumb." As much as that sounded fast, he's pretty sure that the stranger heard every syllable uttered.

"Damn, that's hardcore." He blinks a couple of times before slightly shaking his head. "I'm Baekhyun, by the way."

"Sehun."

There's no later response as they sit there quietly, looking at each other. Then they start bursting out into fits of giggles. Their stories sink in, and they couldn't help but think how dumb they were. Baekhyun winces when his nose stings, and Sehun, he topples over and laughs even harder.

He slaps his thigh a few times with his uninjured hand.

"That was so not funny," Baekhyun crosses his arms and slumps in his seat. Sehun continues to laugh to the point of tears whelming his lids, eyes crinkling. The broken-nosed boy watches Sehun in awe, admiring how he laughs with his whole face.

When he calms down and clears his throat, Sehun wipes away the water droplets on his lashes. "Sorry. I guess that it couldn't be held back since I broke my thumb. I was panicking for a long time, if I had to be honest. Most of the tension was released, so thanks."

"Hey, even if my misery makes that beautiful face of yours, I'd gladly do it again."

Sehun freezes at the sudden claim. Was this handsome man he just met flirting with him? Or was he reading wrong? Usually, he accidentally always attracted the straight men. Those never went well. There was also the fact that a pretty woman had brought the other male to the hospital.

Was she his girlfriend? Cousin? sister?

But as he observes Baekhyun, he notices how there's only truth. Almost as if the other was saying, 'did I stutter?'

And no. It didn't seem like it. So Sehun decided to test something.

"Okay, then do it again." Baekhyun pauses, appearing ready to inflict another pain on himself, and Sehun has to stop him. He chuckles, "I was just kidding, sheesh. Is this your way of flirting with people?"

"Not if it's you. I wouldn't embarrass myself so hard to just be talking with you. Then again, it's not everyday that your nose is broken by a toddler. Or meet someone so breathtaking such as yourself. This must be fate."

Wow, this guy was really cheesy. He made sure to also add the cherry on top with the whole fate thing. Who believes in that nowadays?

"How sweet of you to say." Sehun's eyes form into crescents and Baekhyun has to hold in his breath because, he thinks it has just been stolen.

"You're really beautiful." The words come out slowly. Again, Sehun is surprised by the boldness of the shorter. For someone so small, he had a lot of balls. But he can't judge someone by their height. Baekhyun may even have a huge dick for all he knows.

Aaand, now he needs to get back on track.

"So I've heard."

A sheepish grin is plastered on Baekhyun's lips. He opens his mouth to speak before Jongin's voice catches both of their attention.

"The doctor wants to see us, Sehun."

Said boy nods his head before darts his gaze back at Baekhyun. "Well, it was a pleasure knowing you." He holds out the healthy hand to the shorter, but the other doesn't respond. Instead he shoots up from out of his seat.

"If you leave now, I have a feeling we'll never see each other again. So, what's your number, princess. Otherwise there will be no other way of getting in contact with you after the carriage transforms back into a pumpkin and your clothes turn to rags."

Sehun smiles at the reference and nickname. He won't lie that his heart didn't just skip a beat over something so cheesy.

"Give me your phone." Baekhyun does so and hands over his device. When Sehun struggles with tapping in his number, he flushes with embarrassment before giving the phone back. "Goodbye, Prince Charming."

"Until next time, princess."

He doesn't know how he ended up being the princess while Baekhyun was the prince. Albeit, it's completely fine with Sehun.

A few days pass when Sehun gets a text from a unknown number, aka Byun Baekhyun.

His heart leaped with joy. 

The message said if he wanted to meet up with Baekhyun at a club. And without much further thought, Sehun replied with a simple yeah. Only an idiot would miss the chance to dance and grind on the sexy man.

By the time he reached the club -to the address he was shown- Baekhyun was waiting in the front of the place.

Funny thing was, Baekhyun was oozing an aura of a sex god with his black leather pants and tight v-neck shirt that exposed his defined collar bones. Except, Sehun had to hold in his giggles when he saw the patch over the other's nose. It hadn't healed yet along with Sehun's thumb.

"Hey!" Baekhyun shouted over the blasting music when he took sight of the taller. "I'm glad you made it!"

"Who was I to deny you?!" Sehun replied as he saw the other's mouth split into a goofy, wide grin. It made Sehun's heart melt. The older offered a drink that he chugged down in a flash.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to." They both push their way to the dance floor. It was then that Baekhyun stood behind Sehun, his hands resting on his hips. Sehun felt awful at finding their height difference funny, but it was also adorable.

With the music flooding their ears, they swayed their hips, moving to the beat as Sehun leaned his head back to lay against Baekhyun. The shorter male's arm snaked around his waist, possessively claiming Sehun as his and showing off to everybody else that Sehun was his tonight, no one else's.

Baekhyun's warm breath hit the younger's neck, sending a shrill of goosebumps rising over Sehun's exposed skin. They weren't as intoxicated as the other dancers but, there was a light buzz in his mind that felt good.

That's when Sehun was overwhelmed with the sensation of Baekhyun's lips lightly nipping at his nape. He moans, tilting his head down for the other to gain more access.

"Fuck, you're perfect, Sehun." Said boy groans, drowning himself in the praise. Sehun turns around, throwing his arms around Baekhyun's shoulder as he grinded his crotch against him. "Let's get out of here."

He didn't wait any further to know what that meant. Sehun couldn't wait to get dicked down. As they padded their way out of the dance floor, another guy stepped in front of the shorter.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Sehun squinted at the male. Who the hell is this?

"Joon Gi? Didn't I tell you that we're over?" Baekhyun huffed out an annoyed breath.

But he completely ignored the question, instead saying, "is this the guy you left me for?" He sized Sehun up, trying to puff out his chest. "Are you going to spread your legs for this pimp? In the end, wasn't I better?"

Scandalized, Sehun frowned, his stoic and cold expression on full display. And who said that he wasn't going to bottom?? Because he was about to be the one doing the leg spreading if it weren't for that piece of shit to interrupt them.

"That's exactly why I left you," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, the eyeliner making his features appear sharper. "I. Don't. Bottom. And even if I did, it wouldn't be with you." He stood in front of Sehun as a defense mechanism. Cute, but not necessary when Sehun wanted to shove the guy's balls up his ass.

As Baekhyun shoved past Joon Gi, he suddenly yanked on his wrist, pulling him away from Sehun's hold.

"Stop! Let go of me, you bastard!"

When it appeared that the guy wouldn't budge, Sehun angrily punched the guy across the face with the hand that held his broken one. He felt a flash of pain, but it stopped when Joon Gi stumbled and fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

Everyone's eyes were now on them. Baekhyun's pupils were blown. He then strided towards the younger and took his hand in his, running out of the club. Once the cool air hit their lungs, Baekhyun burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually hit him!" He paused, struck. "Shit! Your thumb, Sehun!" He immediately went to pull the taller's hand to his chest. "Did you injure it again?"

"I don't think so. It only hurt for a split second. It's all fine, now."

"That's good," Baekhyun visibly relaxed. That's when he took Sehun by surprise by kissing his hand.

Mouth hung open, Sehun blushed. "Y-you don't have to do that..."

"Oh, but I want to. Thank you for saving me back there. I guess this princess is no damsel in distress."

"I've never told you this upfront, but you're cheesy as hell."

"But you love that, don't you?"

"You got that right," Sehun swooped in for a kiss on the lips as Baekhyun met him halfway. "And you're nose is just so funny."

"Hey, don't make fun of me! Remember you promised!" He whines, and Sehun giggles, going in fo another kiss just to make the older feel better.


End file.
